


Happy Birthday, Cocoa

by YuuMary



Category: Kirara Fantasia (Video Game), ご注文はうさぎですか? | Gochuumon wa Usagi Desu ka? | Is the Order a Rabbit?
Genre: Brainwashing, Butt Plugs, F/F, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Master/Pet, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Sexual Slavery, Spells & Enchantments, heart eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuMary/pseuds/YuuMary
Summary: It's Cocoa's birthday and she gets presents from all her friends in Etoilia.She had no idea there were some ulterior motives involved.
Relationships: Hoto Cocoa/Kafuu Chino
Kudos: 11





	Happy Birthday, Cocoa

“Happy Birthday, Cocoa.”

“Happy Birthday, Cocoa-chan!”

“Happy Birthday, Cocoa-san.”

Cocoa was overjoyed, all her friends summoned to Etoilia were celebrating her on her special day.

“Everyone, thank you! I’m so happy!”

“Hah, wait until you open your presents!” Declared Rize. “This one is from me and Syaro.”

“Oh! What is it? What is it!”

“A bikini! We noticed you were looking at Chino’s swimsuit last year so we made a replica on your size.” Replied Syaro.

“I also included a shield and a spear, so if you ever need some training as a knight just ask me!” Added Rize confidently.

_I wasn’t exactly looking at the bikini though._ “Thanks Rize-chan, Syaro-chan, I love it!”

“This one is from us.” Said Maya and Megu.

“A video camera!”

“You can record anything you want, even us.” They said striking a pose.

Cocoa hugged them. “Thanks, my adorable little sisters!”

“Last one is from us.” Said Chino. “We got it from Cork-san and already read it.”

“But we thought you’d love it.” Added Chiya. “A spell book for mages, we know you always wanted to be a magician and in this world it’s possible.”

“Oh my god, thank you Chino-chan and Chiya-chan! The very first page already has a spell to teach me how to levitate! This is gonna be amazing.” She hugged everyone.

“Please don’t squeeze me so tightly.” Complained Chino.

“This is my best birthday ever!”

* * *

A week after the party, Cocoa is reading the book in her bed.

“I already tried this one, and this one too.” She sighed. “Huff, I already went through all the beginner spells and most of the middle class spells too, looks like it’s finally time to try some advanced spells.”

She flipped the page.

“Let’s see… a giantess spell? I don’t want to destroy the town.”

Next.

“Magical pregnancy? I’m too young to be a mother.”

Next.

“Instant summoning of clothes? That sounds kind of useful actually. I’m gonna try it.”

Knock Knock.

“Hello? Are you busy?” Asked Chino worriedly.

“Oh, hey! Chino-chan come in, come in!”

Chino entered the room slowly.

“Look at this! Sehtolc Nommus!” Cocoa casted a spell and a hat appeared on her head. “I’m a real magician now.”

“Amazing Cocoa-san, you’re already on advanced spells.”

“You sound… even less cheerful than usual, what’s wrong?”

“I’m gonna be as blunt as possible, because of that book I got a fetish that I can’t get out of my head, I can’t even sleep properly.” Chino started blushing. “You can help me, but at the same time something extremely bad would happen if you do, so I’m just gonna leave, sorry for bothering you.”

Chino was about to leave, but Cocoa immediately hold her arm.

“Wait Chino-chan, you can’t just say something like that and then leave, please tell me what is bothering you.”

Chino sighed.

“You know how we’re in this world, but there’s still a version of ourselves in our original world? This past week I’ve been thinking that the other me can become a barista, I myself want to do something different that’s only possible in this world.”

“Sounds reasonable, what’s the problem?”

“The problem is that even if I do what I want here, I won’t be aware of it, I won’t even know if it succeeds, I’ll be just gone…”

“What are you talking about?”

“There’s a spell in that book that captivated me, it makes me feel things that I’ve never felt before.” Chino looked conflicted. “I want it so badly but at the same time I know it’s a bad thing if I get hit by that spell. I understand but at the same time I don’t.”

“Sounds super crazy, which spell is it?” Cocoa got mildly excited.

“This one.”

“A pet capturing spell? Maybe isn’t so crazy.”

“Just read it.”

“This spell mind controls someone or something to capture them and make them your loyal PET.” Cocoa read out loud. “Huh? You want to be my pet, Chino-chan?”

“This is extremely embarrassing!” Chino was blushing hard. “It isn’t logical at all, it’s like something awakened inside me when I read that description, I never had a kink like this before, but suddenly I was instantly charmed by this, don’t try to make any sense of what I’m saying because I myself am so lost right now!”

“I don’t think it’s that bad.”

“My… my panties are wet right now just thinking about it…”

“Well… maybe it is.”

Chino frowned.

“Can’t you just play pretend as my pet? I don’t think the spell is necessary.”

“You don’t get it, I want both to be a pet and be mind controlled into doing it, it can’t be one or the other, both of them at the same time is what turns me on!”

Cocoa could tell Chino was having a hard time saying all this stuff out loud, these bottled feelings that have been building up inside Chino since she bought the book weeks ago.

“Don’t worry, I can just cast the spell and then later tell you that it worked, I can record it with the camera if you want proof.”

“I don’t think you fully understand the implications of this spell.” Chino wanted to say a lot more, she knew she had to, but her face was so red already she couldn’t bring herself to mutter any more words. _Whatever, at this point it doesn’t matter what I say, Cocoa-san will cast the spell anyway, I made my mind about this, which is quite ironic if you think about it._

“Look Chino-chan, there are variations of the spell depending if you want to have dog, cat or a fox outfit. I wonder why there’s no bunny option. Which one do you want to be?”

_Probably because rabbits are too on the nose about the lewd aspects of this spell._ “Cat, the only big difference between the 3 is the tail and I like cat tails a lot more.” _What I mean by that is that a cat tail is less heavy and probably easier to control…_

“Are you sure? Fox and dog tails are a lot more fluffier.”

“I’m sure.”

Chino looked really determined for some reason, it confused Cocoa.

“Ok, here I go.” Cocoa started reciting the cat spell. “Won Yttik Ym Tsuj Er'uoy, Reverof Enog Si Dnim Ruoy!”

Multiple floating flames started surrounding Chino, enchanted her with their glow and made her eyes spiral. This went on and on, making the spirals move faster and faster until suddenly they were gone, and immediately Chino’s eyes became empty, her eyes became almost completely lifeless and dull.

While all of this was happening Cocoa read the 2nd part of the spell. “WHAT!? Chino-chan, this says that PET stands for Permanently Entranced Toy!”

“I lived a good life.”

“Chino-chan!”

“Goodbye, Cocoa-san.”

“CHINO-CHAN!!”

And with that, the flames engulfed Chino and a bright light illuminated the whole room.

* * *

A few seconds later, the flames and light were gone, but also were Chino’s clothes (even her panties disappeared). They were replaced with paws on her arms and feet, cat ears, a buttplug cat tail and striped thighhighs. The most notable aspect wasn’t her nudity though, but the shiny pink hearts inside her big and empty blue eyes. She was panting and sweating a bit which made her face flushed, while also looking kind of curiously at Cocoa.

“Chino-chan! You just became the most adorable kitty in the world!” Cocoa is so distracted with her pet’s new look that she started rubbing her chin. “Who’s a good kitty? You, you are!”

Chino started purring and put on a cat smile. “Nyahaha… Nyaaa… Nyaa!” Suddenly Chino pounced on her and started licking her face.

“Wai-wait! What’s going on? I can’t deal with this right now! Is this how cats have sex? Are you horny? Wait, no, I just remembered this is how cats show affection to people, you really love being rubbed, huh?” Her cat keep going. “Stop it! Chino-chan, please sit down, obey me, please!”

“I… sex… horny… obey… nyaa?” The kitty sat down confused.

“You can still talk?” _Wait, this isn’t the time for this, I might have lost Chino-chan forever right now. I need to read what else it says about this spell._

Cocoa read the final part of the spell. _If everything went well, you have your own personal PET now, it involved a lot of brain rewiring, which makes them only be able to learn 7 words, be careful what words you say because those are the first and only words your PET will learn for the rest of their life._

Oh shit.

“Onee-chan.” Yelled Cocoa.

“Onee-chan… nyaa?”

_Phew… I would have died if Chino-chan wasn’t able to say that word ever again, let’s see, what other words, hmm…_

__

“Bathroom.”

“Bathroom… nya.”

“Yes, that’s the word you have to say if you want to go.”

“Yes… nyaha!”

_Uh, I should have thought that one._ “Anyway, that takes care of the 7 words, if you want to eat you can just meow at me, right?”

“Yes, I obey Onee-chan, nyaan~.”

Chino finally calmed down, she looked less confused, and her sweating and panting stopped, she just was an obedient pet now, looking lovingly at Cocoa waiting for her next order.

“But this is still wrong! Is there seriously nothing I can do?” Cocoa shook her head. “Is this really what Chino-chan wanted? There is nothing else in the book, next page just goes to the next spell, and Chino-chan already read this which means she knew fully well what this spell was gonna do and she still asked me for it. She asked me. She could have given the book to anyone and ask anyone else in the world, but she went for me, she sacrificed herself for me, she wanted me to own her!”

Me and only me.

A new determination appeared in Cocoa’s eyes.

“Okay, I might shed tears for Chino-chan some other day, but that day won’t be today, right now I’ll do what you want and fulfill your wish, you deserve it. So what do you want to do?”

“Horny sex, Onee-chan.”

“How about I just pat your head? Good kitty, here.” She petted her.

Chino stood up, now she was looking fully determined at her. “I nyan horny sex, Onee-chan!”

…

…

“…You know, thinking about it making you learn those 7 words wasn’t my brightest idea…” She started blushing while looking at Chino now, who looked back at her more than ready. “You really look like pure raw sex right now with that outfit and those big hearts in your eyes, but I’m not sure if I want to go through with this.”

Chino sat on Cocoa’s lap.

“On one hand I always wanted your body, that became completely clear to me last year when I saw you in a bikini, on the other hand your mind is gone and I don’t think it’s okay to treat you like an object.”

Chino’s face was really really close to Cocoa’s.

“Then again, I have to face the reality of the situation, you willingly became my pet and you can’t go back to being Chino-chan anymore, you just can’t. You just want to be loved by me now and it’d be wrong if I didn’t give you what you want after you went through all of this for me and you.”

Chino closed the gap to finally shut up Cocoa and their lips met.

Cocoa’s senses were overwhelmed but she instantly went inside Chino’s mouth, the cat’s instincts reacted accordingly to her owner desires, their tongues dancing like a perfect mating ritual.

Chino started moving her tail up and down between breaths and this is when Cocoa realized why she choose that one.

_While imagining Chino-chan controlling a heavy fox tail with her butt is extremely hot, she would also have a lot of trouble with it, and I don’t want that, I want to make her feel good, be happy with her new life._

Cocoa started rubbing Chino’s small chest.

_Then again, whatever tail she has I can just remove it, it’s not like it’s part of her body, but why would I do that?_

She pinched the kitty’s nipples.

_All of this is her fetish, that includes having a tail stuck down there._

And then sucked on them.

_And I’m more than willing to support her!_

Chino squeezed Cocoa’s tightly with her paws, so close to experiencing the first orgasm of many more to come.

“Nyaaaa… Nyaaaaaaaa… Nyaaaaaaaaaahhaaahahaahaaaaaaa!”

And here it is.

She wasn’t done yet. “Chino-chan please open your legs.”

Out of breathe with a monotone voice she could only say. “I obey…”

“You started this, so don’t blame me.” Cocoa inserted a finger.

The reaction was like a spasm in her whole body, her head went up and Cocoa could swear the hearts in her eyes got even bigger.

A second finger, in and out, in and out.

“Nyoouuu… Nyaaeee…. Nyaaaaa…” The only sounds that could escape her mouth.

And then another one.

“Nyaahaaaaaaaahuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~!!”

She was having so much fun with her new toy, all these sexy sounds and moans, all this juice coming out of her. Her movements just intensified and became faster and faster. She won’t let this pussy rest any time soon.

After what seemed like hours, she stopped only because her arms became tired (she switched hands after a while), but the tiredness was only on her side.

Chino stood in front of her and said while blushing “Onee-chan horny, I sex nyou.”

And she was right, Cocoa’s panties were absolutely soaked right now. Even more after being called Onee-chan again.

Without wasting a second, Chino started removing Cocoa’s clothes with her mouth because she has paws now, she can’t hold things.

First the shirt button by button, and then the skirt. With only bra and panties left the kitty went for the top first because she wanted revenge from the breast sucking. A bit of a hard time with the bra straps and the breasts were free, she squished them with her paws, they weren’t huge but still very soft and bouncy.

“What are you-”

Without warning the hungry kitty started sucking.

“Auugh!”

So hard, almost like she was trying to extract milk from her owner.

“I can’t feed you! Please have some mercy!”

She wasn’t listening though, she was immersed in Cocoa’s chest trying as hard as she can to make her cum like she did to her.

But intention wasn’t enough, despite her efforts her technique was still too clumsy to accomplish that with just boob stimulation, so she had to attack somewhere else.

So it’s time for the panties to go off again using her mouth, before today Chino already loved Cocoa’s scent soaking her underwear, but now she loved it even more because it also smelled like fish.

After gaping at the mound of venus in front of her, she proceeded to do what pets do best, licking.

This time the reaction was completely different.

Even if she needs experience to handle sucking, her reformed by magic brain practically made her an expert with her tongue.

“Hyaaaaaa~” It was so good, Cocoa knew fingers wouldn’t compare to this level of pleasure.

Up and down.

“Oooooooooouuuuuhhhhhhhh~”

In and out.

“Uff… Agh… I… I can’t- I can’t!” At this point the owner was just moving her hips at the rhythm of her pet while pushing her head down there.

And then she went for the bean.

“UUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGHHHHHH~”

Which made her finally accomplish her goal.

Cocoa laid down in her bed basting in the afterglow, but Chino wasn’t quite done yet.

She was ready for round two.

* * *

It’s been 2 days since Chino became Cocoa’s sex slave and she was starting to think that term wasn’t accurate anymore.

The slave wasn’t Chino it was her. She wasn’t sure if the spell did it or Chino always was a natural sex beast, but she just doesn’t have the stamina to keep up with her. She just goes and goes and keeps going. Probably humped her in her sleep too.

Thankfully Chiya-chan came to rescue her, in one of their sex sessions she discovered them and offered her help with a different spell, a small pink collar for pets in heat. Chino just needs to wear it for a few days and she’ll be able to forever control her lust when Cocoa orders her to do it, pretty convenient.

“Onee-chan?”

“You’re doing well, Chino-chan, just wear it for a bit longer and then we can get back into it, I need to rest anyway.”

“Yes, I obey.”

It turns out Chiya already knew of Chino’s plan because she told her beforehand when they got the book for Cocoa, so Chiya spent the last 2 days brainwashing everyone in town into thinking Chino was always a cat, a giant human looking cat, but still a cat, thanks to that nobody will miss her.

_I wonder what would have happened if I didn’t went through with the spell, Chiya-chan was already doing her part before me…_

Chiya also left a passive brainwashing spell in the summoning house door, so everyone that exits through there will think Chino is a cat when they see her.

Apparently Chino made a deal with Chiya for all her trouble even though she initially offered to do it for free.

A very interesting deal for Cocoa to say the least…

* * *

A month later.

_I summoned a new outfit for Chino-chan that she wears only when we have visits, nipple pasties and micro panties is the only thing that a cat can wear without immediately taking it off, but she still removes them quickly when people leave. Even though everyone sees her as a cat I’m not comfortable with her being fully naked in front of them._

_That’s a sight reserved only for me._

__

_…I say that but here is where Chiya-chan’s deal comes into play._

“Chino-chan, it’s time for this week recording, let’s get into our bed.”

“I obey, Onee-chan.”

_Once a week, we record one of our sex sessions and give it to Chiya-chan for her personal use, it’s the least we can do after everything she did for us, mostly for Chino-chan, but I myself am starting to enjoy these recordings._

“Chino-chan, I thought about some new positions using the levitation spell so we can do it in the air, what do you think?”

“Yes, nyan nyan horny.”

* * *

It’s been 6 months.

_Today Chino-chan was eating from her bowl like usual and when she looked up for a split second I noticed a small light returned to her eyes, I immediately went for Chiya-chan which confirmed exactly the opposite of what I was thinking._

__

_Chino-chan is never coming back. The sudden rewiring in her brain is what gave her the empty eyes, makes sense changing a brain in an instant would have lasting effects, but eventually the light will return to her eyes which means her whole body will adjust completely to her new brain and she’ll be able to do all the stuff cats can do with their bodies._

“I just wish the ears and tail were real too, maybe there’s a spell for that…”

“Nyaa?” She started purring.

“Good kitty, let me rub you.”

The hearts in her eyes will stay there forever because of course they will.

She’s a cat that can say some words, but she’s still a cat.

She’s a cat the size of a human, but she’s still a cat.

She’s a cat that has lesbian sex with me, but she’s still a cat.

And later she’ll be a cat in mind and body too.

…

So many new sex positions come to mind, I can't wait.


End file.
